


Hidden Eyes

by Fraink5



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied references to Enkidu, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Someone needs to write this ship, The comfort is the hurt, so here i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-14 18:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraink5/pseuds/Fraink5
Summary: Kingu is surprised by Gilgamesh's affectionate advances, but he knows they are not really meant for him.





	Hidden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Peak Gilkingu is angst: Gilgamesh desperate to be with Enkidu again, and Kingu desperate for Gilgamesh to love him. So I made it into a drabble.
> 
> Thanks to Leio13 for beta-reading!
> 
> Please enjoy!

A pair of bare arms wrapped around Kingu’s waist as someone’s warmth pressed up from behind him. He recognized the hands, with their short, undecorated fingernails immediately. “Gil?”

“Mmm.” The response was barely more than a heated breath against Kingu’s right shoulder. 

Kingu turned his head. “What are you—”

“Don’t turn around,” Gilgamesh demanded. “Please,” he added, as though it would soften the peculiarity of his request.

Kingu stared straight ahead. A horrible blush had covered his face, so maybe it was better that Gilgamesh couldn’t see it. Yet the thudding in his chest was not just from excitement. He didn’t understand Gilgamesh’s demand—no, he understood it, but he anxiously hoped he was wrong.

Gilgamesh’s arms slid gently up to Kingu’s chest, massaging his skin. Their light touches made him shudder—he craved the sensation.

“Gil…” Kingu sighed, in spite of his desires. “You’re going to regret this.”  _ I’m not the one you love. _

Gilgamesh’s lips never lifted from Kingu’s shoulder despite the pause. “Do  _ you _ regret this?”

Kingu gulped. His heart pounded against his skull. He wanted Gilgamesh to love him. Even if only for a little bit. Even if it was only pretend.

“No.”

That was one lie they both could understand.

The horribly tender caresses started again. They melted Kingu’s insides into a puddle of delight. He wished they melt his consciousness too; then he could stop being Kingu.

For the first time, Kingu felt a kiss, planted deeply in his neck. Passion seeped from Gilgamesh’s lips into Kingu’s blood stream, overtaking his brain. Another, firmly against his collar bone, just as fervent as the previous one. Another. And another. Kiss after kiss, Gilgamesh moved across Kingu’s collarbone in a delicate frenzy. Each was like a drug, hijacking Kingu’s pleasure center, alleviating the guilt chained to reality. It was an unsustainable solution, but it was addicting, so Kingu indulged in this false happiness. 

_ Don’t stop. _

“Mmm…” Gilgamesh moaned. “It’s not enough.” Of course it wasn’t enough. Kingu knew from the beginning he wasn’t enough. “Can I kiss you?”

Kingu’s heart stopped. He just barely managed to nod his head. Then, with the guide of Gilgamesh’s hands, he spun slowly around. He had hardly seen Gilgamesh, when his sight was interrupted.

“Please, don’t look at me.” Gil let out a pathetic whimper.

Kingu shut his eyes. It was better for both of them not to see such a sad sight. “I won’t look, so please.”  _ Please love me _ . 

Kingu’s heart beat impatiently, waiting for Gilgamesh’s answer. Would he accept or spurn Kingu’s love?

But it was never about Kingu’s love. 

Finally, Gilgamesh’s soft hands embraced Kingu’s cheeks. His warm breath was superseded by melancholy lips. Their kisses mingled with the taste of salt. Were they Kingu’s or Gilgamesh’s tears?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Comments and feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
